


Fatestuck

by marcien



Series: Fate/Alternia [1]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fatestuck, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcien/pseuds/marcien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Signless becomes a Servant through a pact with the Counter Force. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatestuck

**Author's Note:**

> one night, martia couldn't sleep and wondered: what if the signless is a servant? and then, this short fic happened.

The Signless kept on watching the world after his death.

His pact with Alaya had yielded good results. Even after his execution, his words continued to resound into the hearts of the people. In due time the hemospectrum's grip was loosened. No longer did anyone had to be culled because they had a different blood colour or appearance. Violence and murder became an actual crime, bonds were formed outside of quadrants, and friendships was no longer considered a disease. Alternia was still a pretty shitty planet, but it was slightly better to live in.

Most importantly, those loyal to him - Dolorosa, the Psiionic, his Disciple - they were left alive. The whole of his afterlife as a slave to the Counter Force? A small price to pay.

And him? The Signless became known to his world as the Sufferer. He became a legend.

  
And as a Counter Guardian and Heroic Spirit, he finds it a little annoying to be summoned in such a haphazardly crude manner. Alaya must have a sense of humour. When he got a good look at his surroundings, he noted the absence of any proper ritual set-up. Oh great, he was summoned by an amateur. The Signless looked at the youth in front of him. Magic Circuits. At least the kid's a magus.

'Congratulations, you have summoned your shiny new Servant, Avenger. Before I lament on, why the fuck am I an Avenger and not just a standard issue Servant like Saber - dammit the Great Grail thinks I have to be a fucking mutant even after death, tell me your name so I know who to curse for bringing me back to this shit-stained planet whose inhabitants I can't help but pity, hate and love excessively.'

'Eh?'

Wow, his master is one eloquent speaker.

'Yes, I'm fucking asking you. Do you see anyone else around here? You know what? I don't. So, are you even my gogdamn master?'

**Author's Note:**

> martia sucks at writing serious stuff. i should stick to drawing cute shit, yes. i would also like comments, if only for the sake of gushing over typemoon and homestuck together.


End file.
